una terrible enfermedad
by neon-san
Summary: es un yaoi kuramahiei hiei por fin se da cuenta que su querido kitsune esta enfermo, crossover con yami no matsuei
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que les vaya a gustar el fic espero recibir tan siquiera un review para continuar bueno empecemos solo una advertencia va a ser yaoi asi que homofobicos alejados

Terrible enfermedad

By neon-san

Kurama hiei

Se veía a un lindo pelirrojo caminando entre la fuerte lluvia muy triste por lo que le acababa de decir el doctor

FLASH BACK

-y bien doctor

-me temo joven minamino que usted...tiene tuberculosis y ya no hay cura por que sus pulmones están muy dañados

-q-que dice...-.kurama sorprendiéndose mucho-.entonces me voy a morir

-lamentablemente si...

FIN FLASH BACK

Kurama empieza a toser muy fuerte y se tapa la boca con su mano, después que se calma un poco observa su mano y ve que esta salpicada de sangre, apresura el paso para llegar a su casa pero con un solo pensamiento "no puedo morir sin decirle a hiei lo que siento"

-kuwabara al fin llegas

-que no vez urameshi esta lloviendo a cantaros y ademas para la mala suerte me encontre con el enano malhumorado

-callate deforme

-a quien le dice deforme enano

-que..quieres pelear

-ya basta ustedes 2-.dice koenma haciendo acto de presencia

-ya era hora ...ahora solo falta kurama-.dice yusuke, hiei pone atención con solo oir ese nombre-.es raro el es siempre puntual

-chicos el no va a venir-.dice botan atrayendo la atención de todos

-y por que no-.responde hiei sorprendiendo a todos

-no le avise...por que no lo encontre

-no importa...hiei le avisara después de que trata la misión-.dice koenma

-y bien-.dice yusuke impaciente

-an robado el tesoro mas preciado del reino espiritual, y si cae en las manos podria destruirse la ciudad por completo o lo que le plazca

-QUE-.exclaman todos claro menos hiei

"no mi hermosa yukina si eso ocurre se podría lastimar-.piensa kuwabara preocupándose mas por ella que por el mismo

"no si todo es destruido con quien peleare-.adivinen quien pensó eso

"no mi kitsune saldría lastimado...un momento por que dije mi kitsune"piensa hiei sonrojado

-y bien chicos

-si lo haremos-.dicen yusuke y kuwabara al mismo tiempo

-hn-.solo pronuncia hiei

-shuishi estas todo empapado-.dice shiori pasándole una toalla-.te podrias enfermar

-no te preocupes-. Dice kurama tratando de sonreir pero le sale mas un de dolor y tristeza

-ocurre algo shuichi

-no no te preocupes mejor me voy a cambiar-.dice kurama y se va dejando a shiori preocupada, sube y se encierra en su habitación de repente siente un mareo no lo aguanta y cae de rodillas

-hiei-.dice kurama antes de que todo se vuelva oscuridad

continuara...

nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero les habra gustado un review por fa see ya


	2. Chapter 2

Terrible enfermedad

Kuramahiei

By: neonsan

El koorime iba saltando de árbol en árbol toda su ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, debido ala fuerte lluvia hasta que llega a una casa en particular en especial una ventana que estaba medio abierta. Entra con cautela pensando que el dueño de la habitación se encontraba dormido, hasta que un fuerte rayo alumbra toda la habitación y ve a cierto pelirrojo tirado en el suelo

-KURAMA-.grita hiel, se acerca ve que esta completamente mojado, lo que lo hace suponer que estuvo bajo la lluvia en eso nota que la respiración esta muy agitada, toca su frente y nota que esta ardiendo en calentura hiel carga a kurama con sumo cuidado y lo lleva hasta la cama y ahí lo ve mejor y ve que con el movimiento kurama empieza a abrir sus ojos y lo voltea a ver con una mirada cansada por la oscuridad hiel no veía un hilito de sangre que le salía por la boca

-hi…hiel-.dice kurama con algo de esfuerzo-.estas a...-.no termina por que hiel lo silencia poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

-shhhh no hables kitsune estas débil deja quitarte la ropa

-no…yo puedo hacerlo…no te preocupes-.dice kurama jadeando y se incorpora pero siente un fuerte dolo no lo soporta y cae desmallado en los brazos de hiel

4444444444444444444444444444

-sr koenma

-que ocurre ogri por que gritas

-una llamada del sr enma

-que mi padre-.dice koenma nervioso que hasta suelta su chupon agarra el telefono y contesta

-s..si padre…que dices….pero con yusuke y los otros podemos…ya se que es muy arriesgado….esta bien lo que digas padre-.dice koenma y cuelga muy serio

-que ocurre sr koenma-.pregunta ogri

-el asunto se esta agravando padre me enviara a dos shinigamis que trabajan para el

-los shinigamis-.dice ogri impresionado

-dile a botan que yame a yusuke y los otros-.grita koenma y ogri sale apresurado

hiel había terminado de cambiar a kurama y se queda viéndolo dormir…su mano or voluntad propia acaricia la melena roja del kitsune siente sus suaves mechones a olor a rosas y se queda dormido a un lado del kitsune pasan las horas, y los rayos del sol se hacen ver, el primero en despertarse es kurama que no dejaba de toser el ruido hace que hie despierte sobresaltado y ve a kurama tosiendo

-kitsune que tiene-.dice hiel dándole palamaditas\

kurama se quita la mano y se la esconde en la espalda y le sonríe tiernamente a hiel y este se sonroja

-hiei me harías un favor-.dice kurama hiel asiente

-podrías ir al baño y traerme el botiquín por favor

-bien-.dice hiel y se dirige al baño, cuando se va kurama cambia su expresión alegre a una triste y ve su mano que esta salpicada de ese liquido carmesí, nota que hiel regresa y se limpia la mano rápido

-a qui tienes kitsune y que vas a hacer con esto-.dice hiel confundido y nota que kurama saca una varita y se la mete en la boca después de unos minutos la saca y la observa

suspiro-.todavía tengo fiebre-.y empieza a toser

-kitsune que te duele-.dice hiel con una cara de preocupación

-bueno el pecho…" y el corazón por no decirte lo que siento" cuando venias….estabas aquí por otra razón no-.dice kurama sonriéndole

-bueno-.volteando a otro lado levemente sonrojado-.koenma nos dio una misión…pero…-.volteándolo a ve-.tu no iras

-eh…por que

-como que por que…estas enfermo…y no voy a permitir que te pase algo

-yo…-.soltando lagrimas-.hiei-.abalanzándose y abrazándolo, hiel le devuelve el abrazo

-no llores-.le susurra hiel tiernamente los dos se voltean a ver y como si estuvieran hinoptizados sus rostros se empiezan a acercar faltan tan solo unos centímetros para el tan deseado beso pero…..

RING RING

Los dos se separan abruptamente y muy sonrojadosy el maldito telefono que interrumpió tan bello momento seguía sonando, kurama estira su brazo y coge el auricular

-si, kurama todavía sonrojado hiel estaba dándole la espalda para evitar que le viera el sonrojo, voltea un poco mas calmado cuando oye que cuelga kurama

-quien era-.dice hiel mas calmado

-y usuke….dice que koenma nos quiere ver-.dice kurama que se estaba levantando

-que crees que haces…tu-.kurama lo calla posando sus labios en los del koorime

-no te preocupes me siento mejor hiel- dice kurama y se mete al baño para cambiarse dejando a hiel de piedra

444444444444444444444444444444

-como se tardan esos 2-.dice un ya exasperado kuwabara

-ya calmate…-dice yusuke

en eso entra a la recamara del susodicho cierto pelirrojo y pelinegro acompañados de botan y senriu

-kazuma que son esos gritos hasta la calle se escuchan-.dice senriu fumando

-oye kurama estas pálido-.dice el detective algo preocupado

-no…no es nada solo estoy algo resfriado pero no importa-.dice kurama nervioso y hiel se le queda viendo de reojo

-oye enano estas mas callado que de costumbre-.dice kuwabara pa hacerlo enojar pero hiel solo voltea a ver a otro lado y yusuke y botan se voltean a ver

-bueno vamonos ya chicos el sr koenma nos espera-.dice botan apareciendo la escoba yusuke y kuwabara se suben con botan y voltean a ver a hiel y kurama

-chicos y ustedes-.pregunta preocupado yusuke

-no te preocupes yusuke nosotro somos demonios se nos facilita alcanzarlos -.dice kurama sonriendo

-bien nos vemos-.dice kuwabara

-hiei vamos-.dice kurama volteándolo a ver

-si-.dice hiel levemente sonriendo

continua……………………….

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa lamento la demora por fa dejen un review para poder continuarla see ya


	3. Chapter 3

_una terrible enfermedad_

_by; neon-san_

_kurama y hiei_

_yusuke y kuwabara llegaron junto a botan a la oficina de koenma_

_-y bien koenma que quieres-. pregunta yusuke irritado_

_ma_

_-bien mi padre...me enviara a dos des mejores hombres para que nos ayudara-. dice koenma demasiado serio muy raro en el_

_-pero koenmma con nosotros basta...nadie podra con el gran kazuma kuwabara-. dice kuwabara con esas poses ridiculas_

_-que tanto parloteas deforme-. dice el pelinegro entrando a la habitacion acompañado del pelirojo_

_-ay eres tu enano_

_-ena...-. no termina por que el pelirojo le pone una mano en el hombro, este voltea y ve que el pelirojo le sonrie tiernamente, y hiei solo voltea a otro lado sonrojado. kuwabara y yusuke se voltean a ver extrañados_

_- bueno ay que esperar-. dice koenma captando la atencion_

_- bueno ahora regreso-. dice kurama dandose la vuelta _

_-a donde vas kurama-. pregunta curioso yusuke_

_- si kitsune-. dice tambien arqueando una ceja el pelinegro_

_-es algo privado-. y se va dejando a los 4 extrañados_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_kurama iba caminando por los pasillos y cuando sale del edificio, cae de rodillas y empieza a toser bruscamente el suelo se empieza a manchar de la sangre que empieza a escupir, trata de regular su respiracion_

_-ya no...no...soportaba-. y continua tosiendo_

_- estas bien-. le pregunta una voz _

_el medio levanta la vista y se topa con unos ojos amatistas, el kitsune solo se limpia los residuos de sangre de su boca trata de levantarce pero vuelve a caer irremediablemente de rodiyas , y el ojivioleta lo ayuda a reincorporar_

_-estas enfermo-. dice una voz a la espalda del ojivioleta y aparece un chico mas vajo que el primero, tambien con unos hermoso ojos verdes como kurama-. oh me equivoco_

_-. ustedes quienes son -. dice el kitsune apartandose_

_- mucho gusto soy asato tsuzuki..y el es mi amigo , compañero y ademas amn...-. no termina por que cierto ojiverde lo golpea y hace a un lado_

_-soy hisoka kurosaki...venimos buscando a koenma-san...pero cambiando de eso yu te estas muriendo verdad-. dice soka acercandose mas al pelirojo_

_-y tu como lo sabes_

_-. soka es empata...-. dice tsu reponiendose del golpe_

_-ya veo...cof...cof...cof-. tsuzuki y hisoka se acercan a ayudarle_

_-estoy bien...bueno...yo soy kurama...trabajare con ustedes_

_- pero en tu condicion-. dice hisoka en tono neutro_

_-se que apenas nos conocemos pero puedo pedirles un favor_

_-el que quieras-. dice el ojivioleta sonriendo_

_-cuando entremos ...no les digan nada a nadie por favor_

_-pero-. trata de reclamar tsuzuki_

_-por favor_

_-tsuzuki el debe tener sus razones...es mejor apurarno ya se nos hizo tarde_

_-gracias-. dice en un susurro kurama_

_los 3 estaban afuera de la oficina de koenma el pelirojo se estava inspeccionando si traia sangre_

_-mejos vamos entrando-. dice hisoka ya deseperado_

_-kurama-san ya no tiene sangre-. dice el amatista serio_

_-dime solo kurama-. cuando el kitsune , iba a brir la puerta .pero esta se abre antes y sale hiei enojado_

_-donde rayos estabas-. dice hiei enojado _

_-a...yo...veraz-. no hayaba que decir_

_-el solo salio a tomar aire y nos encontramos-. dice el amatista para tratar de calmarlo_

_-y tu quien diablos eres-. dice el koorime mirandolo desconfiado_

_-nos envia el rey enma-. dice hisoka saliendo detras de tsuzuki_

_todos los demas estaban viendo la escena hastqa que sale el nombre del rey enma , koenma reacciona_

_-los envia mi padre...entonces ustedes son los shinigamis_

_-no me digas que tu eres koenma-san-. pregunta incredulo tsuzuki hasta que lo golpea hisoka_

_-callate_

_se sueltan riendo a carcajadas yusuke y kuwavbara...pero se callan cuando siente la mirada fulminante de koenma_

_-lo sentimos koenma pero hasta ni ellos creen que eres tu_

_-eso ya no importa...me imagino que ustedes ya estan enterados de la situacion-los dos sienten-. bien y sus nombres son..._

_-. mi nombre es asato tsuzuki-. se presenta un chico alto como de la estatura de kuwabara . tez blanca aunque algo bronceado, ojos violetas, pelo castaño y traia puesto un traje _

_-soy hisoka kurosaki-. se presenta un chico como del tamaño de yusuke, tez blanca, pelo rubio y unos lindos ojos verdes. vestia mas informal que tsu, unos pantalones de mezclilla ,playera naranja y encima traia un chamarra de mezclilla_

_-yo soy botan la guia del mundo espiritual_

_-soy yusuke urameshi-. dice sonriendo_

_-yo soy el gran kazuma kuwabara-. dice en pose ridicula_

_y los dos voltean hacia hiei, pero este solo voltea a otro lado_

_-jejejeje el se llama hiei-. dice kurama sonriendo por la actitud de hiei_

_-bien quiero que vayan a kyoto...ay humanos que se estan infectando..y muriendo-. termina serio koenma _

_-bien koenma..y donde nos quedaremos no pensaras que acampemos-.exclama kuwabara_

_-eso ya esta-.dice botan sonriendo-. yo tambien ire con ustedes_

_-pero eso es peligroso-. dice tsuzuki_

_-ay yo me se cuidar_

_-es mejor que ya se vallan_

_-si-. exclaman todos por supuesto hisoka y hiei_

_······················$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_

_todos se dirigen a kyoto, en un autobus por parejas, tsuzuki y hisoka , el ojivioleta iba dormido en el hombro del rubio mientras que este estaba leyendo algo sonrojado, en la otras filas keiko y yuko y despues seiryu y botan, las 3 primeras fueron de acopladas disque queriendo ayudar __, yusuke y kuwabara ivan en otra, yusuke riendose del pobre de kazuma que estaba llorando por no haberse podido sentar con su amada yukina, en el fondo del autobus ivan sentados kurama y hiei, este ultimo iva dormido, asi que el pelrojo lo estava tapando con su chamarra para que no tuviera frio, el pelirojo lo miraba tristemente y tose un poco y ve su mano salpicada de ese maldito liquido carmesi_

_/creo que no tengo mucho tiempo/. dice kurama en un susurro inaudible, yrecarga su cabeza en el hombro de hiei cierra sus lindo ojos y una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla_

_continuara..._

_nyaaaaaaaaaaa gomen no tengo perdon me tarde una eternidad T T tratare de actualizar ma pronto ahoira que estamos de vacaciones see ya por fa un review_


	4. Chapter 4

Una terrible enfermedad

by-. Neon-san

hiei y kurama

el camino era silencioso muy raro en los shicos, adonde se dirigian era a una pequeña cabaña por las afueras de kyoto, conforme se acercaba se alcanzaba a distinguir una cabaña bastante espaciosa, de un color azul cielo, con muchas flores alrededor y hermosos arboles de sakura el lugar perfecto para kurama y hisoka, por que el lugar se respiraba mucha paz y tranquilidad, lo que se me habia pasado era decir que el que manejaba era koenma nnu

-bien llegamos chicos-.dice koenma en su forma de chico apuesto jejejeje

por fin-.dice yusuke estirandose en su lugar, cuando bajaron tenian que llevar las maletas, como kuwabara cargo las maletas de yukina(obvio) botan y seiryu esta ultima lo obligo a cargar la suya y de botan, yusuke cargo las maletas de keiko y la suya propia, tsuzuki cargo la maleta de hisoka, haciendo sonrojar a este, hiei cargo la maleta de kurama alegando que era por que no tenia nada que hacer, y asi entraron al entrar se quedaron maravillados

-valla koenma-.dice kuwabara impresionado.,es hermoso, verdad hermosa yukina-.dice dirigiendose a la peliazul

-es mejor ya irse a descansar...ustedes ya me imagino saben como estan divididos

-yo con yukina-.habla otra vez el defor... kuwabara y lo golpea su hermana

-no seas estupido kazuma, todas vamos a dormir en una habitacion-.dice seriamente la castaña y kuwabara asiente asustado

-yusuke, kuwabara y yo en una-.habla koenma-. Tsuzuki y kurosaki en otra y por ultimo kurama y hiei

-espera un momento koenma...por que ellos dormiran en pareja-.dice frunciendo el ceño yusuke

-pues me ...lo pidieron ellos dos

-cuales dos.,dicen extrañados todos

-kurosaki y hiei-.dice sorprendiendo a todos

-de veras soka-.dice con ojos soñadores tsuzuki, mientras el menor solo voltea a otro lado

-hiei-.dice kurama sonriendo cariñosamente, este se sonroja notoriamente , mientras los demas se les queda viendo raro

.creanme es imposible decirles no a ellos...nunca pense que existiria alguien igual o mas serio que hiei-.suspiro-.mejor hay que irnos a dormir-.

Dice y todos se empiezan a ubicar en su habitacion

CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS

-que lindo cuarto-.exclaman keiko y botan, todas dejan sus cosas a mitad de la habitacion

-oye keiko queria preguntarte algo-.dice seriamente seiryu

-dime-.dice volteando a verla

-yusuke ya por fin te pidio matrimonio...por que si no yo lo obligo-.dice seiryu con picardia

sonrojada-.que dices

-oye yukina y a ti quien te gusta-.dice botan dandole pequeños codasos

sonrojada-.p-pues...ka-kazuma-.agacha la mirada (o.O) todas quedan perplejas hasta seiryu suelta su cigarrillo impresionada

-como que te gusta el idiota de mi hermano-.dice todavia no creyendolo si kazuma supiera moria feliz" piensa para sus adentros la castaña

-y que tal tu botan con el sr koenma-.habla ahora keiko

-pues...bien...yo lo amo...pero a el no le intereso mas que ...como amiga-.dice tristemente botan

-animo-.dicen todas para darle apoyo

CUARTO DE YUSUKE, KUWABARA Y KOENMA

-ya dejan de molestar-.dice koenma tratandose de quitarse de encima a yuyuke y kuwabara

-no hasta que digas quien te gusta-.dicen estos

-yaaaaa...esta bien me gusta-.dudando un ppoco...kurama-.lo dice muy bajito pero no lo suficiente para que no lo oyeran yusuke y kuwa

QUEEEEEEEE-.gritan ambos

-no puedo creerlo pero si el es...hombre-.dice el pelo zanahoria

-y eso que importa kuwabara..si yo no tuviera a keiko hasta me enamoraba de kurama-.dice yusuke sorprendiendo a ambos chicos

-estas bien urameshi-.dice el pelinaranja-.bueno yo acepto que es muy atractivos

-ahi esta el problema

-que quieres decir koenma-.dice extrañado el detective

-yo se que hiei lo ama...y este a su vez pero...

-pero-.dice expectantes el detective y el pelinaranja

-si hiei le hace daño...hare que kurama este conmigo-.dice seriamente koenma

CUARTO DE TSUZUKI Y HISOKA

-soka que lees-.dice el ojos amtasita acercandose a donde se enconcontraba el ojiverde leyendo

-una novela romantica-.dice sin prestarle atencion

-y que dice-.pregunta ya interesado el amatista

-estan en un beso-.dice automaticamente el ojiverde, en eso ve como el amatista le quita el libro y lo avienta a una esquina

-que hac...-.trata de decir pero el amatista lo acalla con un beso, que se convierte mas pasional, las manos de tsuzuki se meten por dentro de la remera del ojiverde, ocasionandole al menor sensaciones placenteras, tsuzuki dejaba pequeñas marcas en el cuello de hisoka y este soltaba pequeños gemidos

-tsu...zuki-.dice en un suspiro el ojiverde, las manos del ojos amatista ahora bajan para adentro del pantalosn del menor, y empieza a acariciar el miembro de este que ya estaba erecto al igual que el suyo propio, le empieza a bajar el pantalon al igual que su boxers , y el tambien se empieza a desnudar, en ese cuarto se funden dos alma enamoradas

CUARTO DE KURAMA Y HIEI

el pelirojo estaba acomodando la ropa en su aramario, hasta que siente una opresion en el pecho y cae de rodillas respirando agitadamente y empieza a toser

-no se cu-cuanto aguante-.dice el pelirojo en eso hiei que estaba en el baño sale y al verlo de rodillas se acerca preocupado

-kitsune que tienes-.dice hiei con una voz muy preocupada

-n-no te preocupes-.dice kurama esforzando una sonrisa, trata de incorporarse pero vuelve a caer, su cuerpo ya empieza a debilitarce, en eso siente como hiei lo carga

-h-hiei-.dice el pelirojo sonrojado

-sshhhh-.lo acalla hiei con una sonrisa sincera, que esto hace que se sonroje mas, el pelinegro lo acuesta con delicadeza en la cama y lo arropa, el pelinegro se iva a retirar a dormir en una esquina del cuarto pero una mano se lo impide

-q.que pasa-.dice el pelinegro sonrojado

.puedes dormir conmigo-´..dice con aire inocente que el pelinegro no puede negar nada, hace a un lado la sabana hie y se acuesta aun lado abrazando a kurama, como si en cualquier momento se lo fueran arrebatar

continuara...

hola...jejejeje lamento no escribir el lemon de tsuzuki puede que mas adelante junto con el de kurama y hiei pobre kurama se ah de sentir muy mal,,, le puse que tenia tuberculosis por un heroe que murio de esa terrible enfermedad

EN MEMORIA DE OKITA SOUJI

lo conocen jejeje dicen que cuando estaba vivo era muy guapo y adema homosexual y que murio muy joven pobre bueno por fa reviews que eso me anima para continuar

see ya


	5. Chapter 5

Una terrible enfermedad

by: neon-san

Hiei y kurama

todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos, en la habitacion de las chicas, estaban keiko y seriu dormidas juntas, botan se durmio en un sofa, ahi se quedo por que estuvieron jugando cartas y no tuvieron corazon para despertarla uuu yukina se durmio en la cama sola

en el cuarto de koenma, yusuke y kuwabara, estaban los dos dormido en una sola cama, el principe koenma estaba arinconado en una esquina de la cama, kuwabara estaba volteado del otro lado risa y risa, se podria dever la risa a que yusuke le estaba lamiendo los pies nnu

en la habitacion de los shinigamis, no hace falta decir que ellos estaban demasiado cansados por lo de anoche, estaba ambos cuerpos desnudos, el amatista tenia abrazado protectoramente al ojiverde, sus respiraciones estaban muy calmadas, ambos tenian una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro

en la habitacion de kurama y hiei, el koorime tambien abrazaba protectoramente al pelirrojo, como si se lo fueran a quitar, kurama tenia su cabeza recargada en el pecho del koorime, en eso un fuerte temblor se hizo presente, despertando bruscamente a todos y uno que otro despitado se cayo de la cama, entiendase al despitado como yusuke, kuwabara y tsuzuki nnu

el temblor se hizo mas fuerte, y solo salieron los chicos exeptuando a kurama y hisoka, que todavia andaban medio dormidos muy raro en ellos, y las chicas obserbavan por la ventana como rayos rojisos destruian muchos arboles

-que rayos es eso-.exclama muy impresionado yusuke

-no lo se ni quiero saber mejor ahI que irnos de aquí antes que eso se acerque mas-.dice kuwabara y empieza a correr dentro de la cabaña

-odio decirlo pero kuwabara tiene razon-.dice yusuke y todos lo siguen, koenma yusuke y kuwabara van por las chicas, mientras que los otros dos van por sus parejas nn

-oye baka sueltame puedo caminar-.replicaba hizoka que era cargado por los fuertes brazos de tsuzuki

-hiei-sonrojado-.no me agarres la mano yo ya estoy bastante grandecito-.replicaba cierto pelirojo con algo de indignacion

-callate kitsune-.gruñia hiei y apretaba mas fuerte la mano del pelirojo

otro fuerte temblor se hizo presente mucho mas fuerte que el primero y hizo que muchos se cayeran, como botan keiko, kuwabara y kurama

-kitsune estas bien-.dice hiei preocupado

-si-.dice en voz poco audible el pelirojo, en eso siente como unos callidos brazos lo cargan, voltea la cabeza y se topa con una mirada miel(_yo veo su color de ojos asi)_

-koenma-dice impresionado el kitsune

-oye tu bajalo-.dice enojado el koorime, de que otro tocara algo preciado para el

-ya hiei, no le voy hacer nada-.dice koenma con una sonrisa, para sus adentros estaba saltando de alegria por tener a su lindo kitsune en brazos

todos salieron de la cabaña, y vieron como era destruido el bosque, kurama se sintio mal no por su enfermedad si no, por que sentia el dolor de las plantas y cayo desmayado en los brazos de koenma

-kurama-.se alarma koenma

el koorime tambien se alarma y los dos aumentan la velocidad y se suben al camion primero que nadie y dejan al pelirojo acostado en la parte trasera, tambien suben las chicas y se suben rapido, al camion y se acomodan al igual que los otros chicos, koenma se despega del pelirojo muy apenas y se sienta en el asiento sel conductor y enciende y arranca rapido para alejarce de eso y despues investigar

todos suspiran aliviados

-h-hiei-.dice en un susurro el pelirrojo

-kurama...estas bien-.dice hiei con una mirada nunca antes vista, que demostraba mucha preocupacion, el kitsune asiente y le sonrie para que no se preocupe

-que fue eso koenma-.dice yusuke

-no lo se...ahi que esperar hasta que amanesca..para venir un grupo a investigar -.dice koenma parando el camion cuando ve que ya no hay peligro-.ahi que dividrnos..primero iremos a un hotel de kyoto

-y quien ira a investigar-.dice kuwabara temeroso de que le tocara a el(neon: cobarde uu)

-por supuesto ire yo, me acompañaran, yusuke, keiko, tsuzuki seiryu y hiei

-y nosotros que haremos-.dice kuwabara un poco aliviado pero según el aparentandolo

-tu te quedaras a cuidarlos-.dice koenma señalandole a los otros-.te dejo esa mision importante

-ah yukina si ...pero ellos se saben cuidar sobre todo kurama-.dice señalando a todos

-ah todos-.dice koenma y hiei junto a tsuzuki se les queda viendo de una manera nada bonita, este tiene que tragar saliba y asiente

-y por que no voy-.dicen kurama y hisoka al mismo tiempo

-pues tu kurama te vez demasiado palido necesitas descansar-.sentencia koenma y hiei para sorpresa de todos asienten

-y tu kurosaki...eres un niño-.sentencia tambien koenma y tsuzuki asiente

-yo..yo no soy NINGUN NIÑO-.grita hisoka y casi se le hecha encima a koenma si no es detenido por el matista y todos veian esa escena con una gotita

ya todo mas calmado se dirigen al hotel, aunque un silencio sepulcral por parte de ciertos ojiverdes, estos se sentaron juntos, ignorando a sus parejas(neon: aunque todavia con hiei no es formal pero ya pronto jejejeje)

despues de un rato llegan al hotel y se bajan algo cansados, koenma pide la habitacion pero solo consigue 2 asi que un cuarto para la chicas y el otro los chicos

-ya se como nos dividimos-.exclama botan

-y como botan...ya me estoy muriendo de sueño-.dice yusuke bostezando

-no seas grosero yusuke-.dice keiko dandole un coscorron

-bien somos muchos no-.asentimiento por parte de todos-.uno tendra que dormir en el camion-.sentencia botan y todos se petrifican

-y quien es botan-.dice keiko y yukina curiosas

botan se queda observando a todos los chicos y apunta con un dedo ah...

-que y por que yo-.exclama kuwabara costernado- y por que no te queda tu

-pero que grosero kuwabara soy una chica

-.rayos-.dice kuwabara ya resignado

-y las habitacion como quedan dividias-.dice hisoka sorprendiendo a tsuzuki

-.bien, como hay camas escasas tendremos que dormir en pareja y alguien tendra que dormir en un sofa, bien kurama compartira cama conmigo, dice feliz la peliazul, provocando un grito por parte de hiei y koenma, todos se les queda viendo , el koormie solo voltea la cara a otro lado y koenma se sonroja un poco, koenma tambien estaras en la misma habitacion que nosotros y compartiras cama con seiriu, dice botan y seiriu no le importa pero koenma feliz por que podra vigilar que botan no se sobrepase con kurama, kurosaki-kun no te importaria dormir en el sofa

-no importa-.dice en un tono neutro el ojiverde

-.disculpe señorita botan-.habla el amatista

-si

-puedo yo tomar el lugar de hisoka..no me gustaria que amaneciera con dolor de espalda-.habla el amatista

-no me importa a mi ademas eh dormido en lugares peores-.habla el ojiverde dirigiendo a tsu de manera desafiante y tsu solo asiente por que no le gustaba que se enojara con el

-bien en la otra habitacion-.habla la peliazul captando la atencion, yusuke compartira cama con tsuzuki

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-.grita yusuke-. Y por que no con keiko

-que estas pensando pervertido-.dice esta mirandolo muy enojada y al detective no le queda de otra que callarce

-yukina, va a compartir cama con, hiei y keiko no te importaria estar en el sofa

-no hay problema botan

-COMO QUE EL ENANO VA A COMPATIR CAMA CON LA HERMOSA YUKINA-.dice kuwaBARA NO CREYENDOSE

señorita keiko por que no ocupa mi lugar.no puedo permitir que duema en un sofa-.dice amablemente el amatista , sonrie encantadoramente y keiko se sonroja, en eso siente un escalofrio y no voltea por que sabe que puede morir por segunda vez acuchillado por la mirada del enpata

-se lo agradesco tsuzuki-san-...pero es mil veces mejor dormir en un sofa que con ese pervertido, acuchillada en el corazon para yusuke

kurama veia como hiei tenia una media sonrisa, tal vez estaba feliz por dormir con su hermana, el estaba celoso, pero no podia estarlo de la hermana y solo voltea a otro lado

-bien hora de dormir-.dice botan

.siiiiiii-.dice uno con mas animo que otro y kuwabara se dirige a la callecon la cabeza baja

CONTINUARA...

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero que les habra gustado el capi, no habia subido el capi, por la maldita red jejejeje bueno estoy devuelta y espero les habra gustado hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 6

Una terrible enfermedad

by:neon-san

hiei y kurama tsuzuki y hisoka

todos se fueron retirando a su respectiva habitacino, claro kuwabara se fue al camion a dormir mas solo que un perrro rabioso

.kurosaki-kun, puedo pedirte algo, dice el pelirojo atrayendo la atencion de este

-que pasa

-puedes tu dormir con botan..no la quiero contagiar-.dice kurama algo triste

-eso no es problema..pero dile a ella

-bien

-pero..kurama-.ahora el empata atrae la atencion del kitsune-...es mejor que les digas sobre esa enfermedad..por que si sigue esto, ellos se enteraran cuando ya estes al borde de la muerte, quieres que te odien

-no...sobre todo hiei..pero no se como decirles, si yo todavia no logro asimilarlo-.dice kurama cayendo de rodiyas

hisoka se acerca al kitsune y se arrodiya-.no te preocupes, si quieres yo te ayudo

-de verdad-.asentimiento por parte de hisoka-. Gracias-.dice el pelirojo resbalandole una pequeña lagrima

&/&/&/&/&//&/&/&/&//&/&/(/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

-oye tu ningen-.dice el koorime hablandole a keiko y esta a su vez voltea

-que ocurre hiei-.pregunta nerviosa keiko ya que nunca el koorime le dirigia la palabra

-tu duerme con yukina, yo dormire en el sofa

-eh..gracias-.dice keiko toda intimidada por la penetrante mirada de este

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

-esta bien por mi no hay problema-.dice botan feliz, ya que iva a dormir con hisoka, por que ciertamente ese niño se le hacia una monada, aunque queria dormir con kurama, pero no importaba si era hisoka

-kurama tu duerme con siryu, no puedo permitir que suermas en el sofa

-no hay problema koenma-. "si duermo con seiry sera lo mismo" piensa kurama, en eso el pelirojo siente una opresion en el pecho pero trata de disimularlo, pero eso no pasa desapercivido por hisoka y solo se le queda viendo

-bien es mejor irnos a dormir muchachos-.habla seiryu ya acostandose

todos tambien se acomodan y kurama se acuesta en el sofa, como ya era noche el frio se hacia presente, hisoka se da cuenta y se para de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a botan y se dirige al pelirojo y ve que esta temblando y lo esto estara mejor-.dice en bajito hisoka y se va a acostar todo esto pasa a ojos de koenma que ve esto con algo de recelo

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&//&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

en la otra habitacion estaba hiei pensando en su kitsune, voltea y ve a yukina, y se da cuenta que lo que ciente por kurama es mas fuerte que ese sentimiento fraternal por la peliazul y se pone a pensar en la cancion que le canto una vez su kitsune hace tiempo, era como oir a los angeles

flash back

-por que me obligaste a venir a esta estupida escuela ningen, kitsune

el pelirojo suelta una pequeña risita

-no te rias-.le dice el koorime enojado

-es que hoy es el festival de la escuela y a mi me toca una actividad especial

-y que cosa es-.le pregunta ya interesado

-cantar

-cantar-. Pregunta confundido

-si cantar y esa cancion...es para ti-.le dice el pelirojo algo rojo

el tiempo pasa y por fin le toca el turno al pelirojo, hiei se encontraba en la copa de un gran arbol observando todo, y ve como una luz alumbra al lindo pelirojo, y nota como muchas chicas suspiran la cancion empieza y kurama empieza a cantar con su linda voz, que deja hinoptizado a hiei

cuantas veces te lo eh repetido

aquellas mano que te buscan suavemente, toca la nuca de mi cuello

por mi beso la muerte vendra olvidame

inutilidad como un debil resplandor

anhelado hace que este amor cresca

aunque se rompa incluso mis conocimientos

del pecado es borrado

curando este triste cuerpo

fin del flash back

hiei recordo esa pequeña estrofa, y sonrio tiernamente, salio con cuidado de la habitacion y se dirigio a la de su kitsune, de rato escucho unos paso atrás de el y volteo poneindos en guardia hasta que vio unos ojos amatistas

.que quieres-. Le dice hiei en tono neutro

-yo tambien voy a la habitacion pero no a ver a kurama si no a soka-. Le dice sonriendo y hiei solo bufa y sigue su camino, el camino fue algo silencioso por mas que tratar de hacer platica tsuzuki, cuando ivan a entrar a la habitacion escuchan un fuerte grito de mujer del siguiente piso y se alaraman y tambiedn salen todos los que escucharon el ruido, pero lo que le extraño era que no habian salido ninguno, como kurama o hisoka, asi que entran y ven que todos estan durmiendo tranquilamente

-oigan despierten-. Les grita tsuzuki, despertando a todos,

continuara...

de verdad lo siento por dejarlo hasta ahi y despues de tanto que me tarde , tratare de subir la otra parte muy pronto lo prometo, no mas que estoy escaza de tiempo reviews por fa see ya


	7. Chapter 7

Una terrible enfermedad

by.neon-san

hiei y kurama

tsuzuki y hisoka

todos despiertan por el grito, pero vuelven a caer desmallados, el ojivioleta se sorprende hasta que siente un gas extraño en la habitacion, se tapa la nariz y sale, encontrandose con el koorime

-que ocurrio por k saliste asi-. Le dice el koorime tratando de entrar, pero el amatista lo detiene

-.no podemos entrar, hay un gas veneoso por toda la habitacion, y si entramos nos demallaremos y saldria peor-.dice tsuzuki desesperado, por k estaba su niño dentro

-pero tenemos que sacarlos de alli-.dice el korime apretando su mano

-chicos-.oyen un grito, y ven a los demas correr hacia ellos

tsuzuki les explica lo mas rapido que puede la situacion, por que cada segundo es valioso

.botan me dio esto-.dice la korime captando la atencion-. Me dijo que era para una emergencia todos ven y era una masacara antigases, no se explicaba como es que botan iva a cargar eso, sin siquiera imaginar que si lo ivan a utiliza, pero el problema era que no mas es uno, el problema era quien iva a entras

los chicos hicieron un bolado y el uqe gano para desgracia de todos fue kuwabara, ais que se coloco la mascra y entro, despues de unos 5 segundo salio con botan y se la entrego a yusuke, que este a su vez la recosto la pared

luego, salio con su hermana, que se estaba poniendo morada, a lo mejor por la falta de aire, y la acostaron a un lado de botan

, luego llego caragando con hizoka, se lo iva a dar tambien a yusuke pero tsuzuki casi se lo arrebata cuando ve que salio con el, lo revisa y ve que todavia respira

se tardo mas cuando salio con koenma, eso se ah de entenderm pues koenma casi esta de su tamaño, y a de pesar mas. A koenma lo recostaron al lado de las chica, ya iva a entrar por kurama, pero el gas se volvio mas espeso, kuwabara iva a entrar asi, pero el gas penetraba ya la mascara, eso preocupo a todos por kurama por que seguia adentro

a hiei no le importo no traer nada para protegerse, entro a la habitacion por su kitsune, como el es un youko puede aguantar mejor que un ningen, en el sillon pudo divisar perfectamente a su lindo kitsune, lo carga rapido y sale de la habitacion

al salir cae de rodillas tambien soltando sin querer el cuerpo de kurama, pero se sintio mareado hiei por que mucho de ese gas habia entrado a sus pulmones, pero por su capacidad de yuko lo puede desechar facilmente, medio se incorpora y con ayuda de los demas se llevan a todos a otra habitacion, mandan a kuwabara a averiguar que fue lo que paso con el grito de la mujer

EN LA HABITAcion

tenian en una cama acostados a hisoka, seiry y botan y en la otra cama a kurama y koenma

tsuzuki tenia agarrada la mano de hisoka con la suya, se sentia aliviado al saber que estaba bien

-por dios-.dice la korime captando la atencion de todos, sobre todo de hiei

-que pasa..-dice yusuke

-kurama-san no respira, y su pulso es irregular-.dice la chica muy asustada, hiei siente que le mundo se le cayo encima

-ay que darle respiracion de boca a boca-.dice keiko pensando en eso como una solucion

-voy hacerlo yo-.dice la korime dispuesta hacerlo, cuando ya iva a tocar los labios del pelirojo, el brazo de hiei la detiene-.que pasa hiei-san, tenemos que hacer esto rapido oh si no morira-.dice la korime con lagrimas amenazandole con salir

--lo hare yo-.dice el pelinegro, por que no iva a permitir que nadie mas que le tocara esos labios, pero con lo que dijo sorprendio a todos

-bien-.dice la korime sonriendole como entendiendo la situacion, y le explica rapido lo que debe hacer

hiei acerca sus labios a los tiernos del pelirojo y empieza a arrojarle aire a los pulmones del kitsune, haciendo presion tambien en el pecho, despues de como 3 intentos el kitsune se sienta de golpe y empieza a toser, nadie se da cuenta pero yusuke si ve como escupio sangre y eso le alarma

hiei le da palmaditas en la espalda -.estas bien

-h..hiei-.dice el kitsune en un susurro, y se desmalla en los brazos de el pelinegro, este solo lo acuesta con cuidado

-es mejor salir, de aquí y dejarlos reposar, ya me preocupo que kazuma no aya vuelto-.dice yukina muy preocupada

-pero no podemos dejarlos solos, alguien se tiene que quedar-.dice keiko preocupada

-yo me quedo-.dice yusuke sorprendiendo a todos, y se le habia adelantado a hiei, que solo gruño por lo bajo

-y eso urameshi...no me digas que te acorbadaste-.dice kuwabara burlon pero se calla al ver el semblante serio de yusuke-.ocurre algo

yusuke se da cuenta y sonrie burlesco...da gracias kuwabara por que si no tu te hubieras quedado aquí aburrido...mejor ya vallense

todos se fueron retirando, keiko se quiso quedar a hacerle compañía pero yusuke no la dejo, le dijo que se fuera con yukina a investigar

cuando todos se fueron, el pelinegro se acerca con kurama, y toma la mano, con delicadeza abriendo el puño, y se queda pasmado, al ver la mano con sangre..trata de salir de la habitacion, pero la mano de kurama lo agarra del brazo, voltea y ve que estan los ojos de kurama medio abiertos

-kur...kurama...tengo que ir a pedir ayuda...tu sangre...tu-.y yusuke se calla al ver el semblante triste de el pelirojo

-no te preocupes...yusuke-.incorporandose un poco..-yo..se lo que tengo...por fevor no digas nada

-pero que tienes -.dice acercandosele

-yo...kurama tapa sus ojos con su cabello

-que tienes kurama-.dice yusuke abrazando al pelirojo, este gesto sorprende al pelirojo y solo llora, como nunca habia llorado, sacando todo el dolor que se habia guardado

mientras tanto los demas se habian dividido en equipos el primero es, keiko, yukina y hiei,

-apurate ningen-.dice el korime ya exasperado pues con ellas dos no podia avanzar rapido

-lo...lo siento hiei-.dice keiko nerviosa pues no le gustaria que hiei se enojara con ella

-no te preocupes keiko...ya vez como hiei-san tiene el caracter-.dice la korime sonriendo

ninguna de ellas sabia que la razon por la que hiei estaba enojado era por que el queria quedarce a cuidar al kitsune, por eso estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol

continuara...

jejejejejeje ese hiei si que esta celoso y yusuke ya se dio cuenta ahora a kurama no le queda de otra jejejeje que contar la verdad

ah aclarando algo nn en un review que recivi decia algo de que la tuberculosis no era mortal o algo si no me acuerdo jejeje pero si se puede salvar uno de la tuberculosis si se descubrrea tiempo pero como vemos kurama esta ya escupiendo sangre por eso ya no tiene solucion por eso eso le dijo el doctor...pero como kurama es un youko por eso tiene mas resistencia si fuera solo un ningen se la tendria que pasar en cama en la condicion que se encuentra ya kurama

bueno cuidense see ya reviews por fa


	8. Chapter 8

Una terrible enfermedad

by-.neon-san

hiei y kurama

el kitsune se logra tranquilizar, y medio se separa de yusuke

-ya estas mejor kurama-.susurra suavemente yusuke, ni el mismo se conocia la voz

-si gracias yusuke

en eso los dos notan que todos se estan despertando

-kyaaaaaaaaa que pasa-.grita botan y en eso se dan cuenta que todavia yusuke tenia abrazo a kurama y se separa lo mas rapido que puede, koenma ve esto con recelo

-que hacemos aquí, esta no es la habitacion-.capta la atencion hisoka, y todos en ese momento se dan cuenta de eso

-es cierto-. Pero que paso-.habla koenma parandose

-bien les contare todo-.dice yusuke empezando a relatar todo

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////7

Todos ya estaban afuera de la habitacion pero todavia no entraban,

-enano, enocntraste algo-. Dice kuwabara cuando ve acercarce a hiei

el pelinegro solo voltae a otro lado y le enseña el reverso de una foto

-que es eso-.dicen las chicas sorprendidas por que la foto de atrás estaba algo escrita con sangre

-pero no se entiende lo que dice-.dice kuwabara tratando de leer-. Es un idioma diferente-. Y tu hiei lo secamente

-lo mejor es entrar-.dice keiko y todos asienten

todos entran y se sorprenden al ver a todos despiertos

.sokaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-.grita tsuzuki feliz y sale abrazar al rubio

-ya tsuzuki-.dice hisoka avergonzado

-estoy feliz de ver que estes bien-.dice el amatista con lagrimas en los ojos, y hisoka para sorpresa de este le sonrie

-kitsune...habla hiei llamndo la atencion de este-. Estas bien

un poco sonrojado y disimulando una sonrisa-. Por supuesto hiei estoy muy bien-. Habla haciendo que tanto como hisoka y yusuke lo volteen a ver triste

-que bien-. Dice en un susurro inaudible hiei

-hey urameshi mira lo que encontro hiei tu entiendes-.dice kuwabara enseñandole el reverso de la foto,

yuuke ve la escritura pero obviamente no entiende nada,, kurama agarra la foto

.yo si le entiendo-. Dice sorprendiendo a todos

-de veras-. Dice yusuke y kuwabara a la vez, y el kitsune asiente

.y que dice kurama-.habla keiko

-_queridos detectives_

_tengo el poder de los artefactos del mundo espiritual, pero eso no es suficiente para apoderarme del mundo,por eso necesito el alma de aquellas almas que tengan un corazon puro , como la mujer de esta foto, era muy hermosa, y sabia delicioso,-. _Termina de leer kurama y le da vuelta a la foto, y todos se acercan hasta hiei, y en la foto se ve

a una hermosa mujer de unos grandes ojos verdes , de facciones delgada, con largo cabello muy claro, hiei se asusto al igual que tsuzuki por que la mujer le dava cierto parecido con sus amores,

tsuzuki hizo mas fuerte el abrazo sorprendiendo a hisoka

-oigan la mujer se parece un poco a kurama-.habla kuwabara

-y tambien a hisoka-san-. Habla yukina

_-diablos por que yo tambien pude entender ese idioma-._piensa para sus adentros hisoka

nadie se dava cuenta que afuera del cuarto estaba un extraño hombre mirando, con una sonrisa que dava miedo mirando al rubio y al pelirojo y desaparece en un torbellino de arena

--koenma.-que hacemos-. Dice botan preocupada y todos tambien voltean a ver al principe

-necesito regresar al mundo espiritual, para sacar mas informacion...oye yusuke

.si

-necesito hablar contigo

salen de la habitacion, y kurama tiene nervios, de que yusuke le diga a koenma de su enfermedad, aunque no se lo dijo concretamente

-bien que pasa koenma

-estoy preocupado por kurama tu sabes lo que tiene no es normal en el si sabes algo yusuke no dudes en decirmelo

-bueno pues veras koenma...

CONTINUARA...

YUSUKE LE DIRA A KOENMA LO QUE SABE o CALLARA , LAMENTO DEJARLA HASTA AHI PERO , ESTOY ALGO ESCASA DE TIEMPO, POR ESO VOY A PODER PONER LA OTRA PARTE YA HASTA VACACIONES POR QUE STOY EN SEMESTRAL Y COMO ME FUE ALGO MAL LE TENGO QUE HECHAR GANAS REVIEWS POR FA SEE YA


	9. especial

HOLA JEJEJEJE VOY A PONER ESTE ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD JEJEJE Y PRONTO CONTINUARE CON EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE JEJEJE SOLO PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA Y AHORA SI A LEER

///////////////////////////////&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(((((((((

ciero pelinegro estaba que no ayaba ningun regalo para su querido kitsune pues ciertamente no sabia que le gustaba, bueno si sabia que le gustaba las flores pero el las podia hacer crecer rapido, aunque la intecion contaba, y se le vino una idea y fue a buscar a yukina

tardo como 15 minutos en llegar, al verlo yuki se sorprende

-que sorpresa hiei-san, ocurre algo

-yo solo ...queria saber si me aconsegabas-.dice hiei algo nervioso

.-quiere un consejo mio-.dice impresionada yukina

-no se que regalarle a una persona muy especial para mi-.dice volteando a otro lado para que no vea su sonrojo

la peliazul sonrie-.y digame es muy especial

-si...es lo mas importante

-y por que no le da algo suyo que conserve esa persona por siempre-.dice la koorime con una sonrisa, y a hiei parece darle una idea

-gracias-.y desaparece

el pelirojo estaba termiando de cenar con su familia, y despues de terminar sube a su habitacion pero antes repartio los regalos y se dirige a su habitacion triste por que no habia visto a hiei, pero cuando entra el viento lo sorprende la ventana estaba abierta eso indicaba algo

-hiei-.susurra el kitsune sorpendido al verlo sentado en su cama

-hola-.dice el pelinegro son una media sonrisa

-pero que sorpresa-.dice el pelirojo feliz

-feliz navidad ningen-.dice hiei y le lanza un objeto a kurama que este atrapa con su mano, y abre la mano para ver que lo que le arrojo era una perla negra muy hermosa

-esto es...-dice el kitsune sorpendido adivinando lo que era

-espero te guste

-me encanta-.dice el pelirojo acecandosele-.y este es mi regalo-.dice kurama dandole un tierno beso sorprendiendo a hiei y se separa el pelirojo sonriendo

-quiero mas de ese regalo-.dice el pelinegro ahora el impulsando al pelirojo a la cama y besandolo

-goloso-.le susurra el pelirojo

owari

como que a mi se antojo ese regalo jejejeje reviews por fa, y pronto sigo con la historia see ya

FELIZ NAVIDAD


	10. Chapter 10

Una terrible enfermedad

by.neon-san

hiei y kurama tsuzuki y hisoka

el pelinegro estaba apunto de soltar toda la sopa y se queda solo con la boca semi abierta.

-que me ivas diciendo yusuke-.habla el principe koenma, esperando la respuesta de este.

-no..no es nada olvidalo-.dice yusuke algo nervioso

-seguro

-claro que si hombre, es mejor que ya te vayas o si no vas a venir bien tarde-.dice yusuke tratando de que ya se fuera, por que de cierta manera esa mirada que le estaba dando koenma le ponia nervioso.

-esta bien-.dice koenma resignado y desaparece enfrente de este

mientras tanto el pelinegro suspira algo aliviado, su mirada se torna triste, ahora que iva a hacer tenia que persuadir a su amigo pelirojo, para que contara todo, por que el tambien queria saber, pero lo que sabia y precentia es que kurama estaba enfermo y muy enfermo, y el queria que kurama le tuviera confianza para poder ayudarlo, con ese pensamiento yusuke decide entrar a la habitacion

-que te dijo koenma urameshi-.le dice kuwabara al verlo entrar

-no dijo la gran cosa-. Dice yusuke-.y ahora que hacemos, por que yo no pienso a quedarme sin hacer nada mientras koenma regresa

-yo opino lo mismo -.le secunda kuwabara-. Asi que linda yukina quieres dar una vuelta-.dice kuwabara agarrando las manos de la peliazul muy galante provocando que a todos le saliera una gota, y la pobre yukina sonrie nerviosa y solo atina a asentir

.hiei-.le susurra el pelirojo al koorime para que no mas lo escuche el-.vas a permitir que salga con ella-.le dice kurama dandole una sonrisa

-nah...yukina se sabe cuidar pero eso si, si le hace algo se puede conciderar muerto-.dice agarrando la espada, y kurama le sonrie tiernamente

-bien...keiko seiryu, nosotras tambien hay que dar una vuelta-.les dice botan en forma de minino

-claro...yusuke nos acompañas-.le pide keiko

-.eh...-.yusuke no sabia que decir queria hablar con kurama, pero el estaba con hiei, y estaba seguro que no se despegarian-.cl-claro keiko

y sin mas kuwabara y yukina se fueron con ellos, para alivio de la peliazul y desgracia de kuwabara, y se quedaron nomas las 2 parejas, tsuzuki se empezo a poner nervioso por que nadie decia nada

-etto...por que no salimos nosotros tambien -.dice tsuzuki sonriendo nervioso

-claro-.le contesta le pelirojo

-hn-.dice no mas hiei pero eso era un si

mientras hisoka solo asentia

kurama se para, con cuidado, el no queria decir nada pero se sentia fatal, sentia que la cabeza le iva a matar, suspira ondo y se poen de pie

-estas bien kitsune estas demaciado palido-.le dice el koorime

.-no es nada hiei, mejor nos vamos-. Dice tratando que no preguntara mas y este solo bufa y voltea al otro lado y los 4 salen de la habitacion, en direccion a la picina, tusuzki siente un precentimiento al igual que hiei pero deciden ignorarlo( neon: grave error u.u/ hiei: no molestes y continua con la historia/ neon-. Hay pero que genio no se como kura-chan te soporta)

llegan a la picina y se les hace raro ve que no habia nadie en toda la zona, estaba desertica, y con el calor que hacia, kurama y hisoka se acercan a la orilla de la picina, mientras tanto el ojos amatista pide algo de tomar, y hisi solo se queda viendo hacia el kitsune, el presentia algo y que a la vez que le oprimia el pecho, el no queria perder a su kitsune en eso los 4 sienten una precencia

en eso ven como una esfera oscura pasa a un lado de ellos y estos no se mueven ni un centimetro y la esfera se impacta en kurama y hisoka y estos salen volando a la picina, y tsuzuki y hiei se alarman de que eso les pudo haber hecho daño

-hisoka!!!

-kitsune!!!!!

tratan de acercarce pero algo los tenia inmovilizados, mientras kurama y hisoka trataban de mantenerce unidos por que ellos sentian la precencia al lado, en eso ellos sienten como alguien esta detras suyo, pèro no voltean por que se sienten paralizados

el amatista ve que atrás de su niño esta un hombre mas alto que hasta el mismo kuwabara, con el cabello purpura y demaciado largo, con una mirada demaciado fria y traia puesto una capa negra y en ella estaba un signo muy raro,

y el koorime ve que atrás de su kitsune esta un hombre alto de larga cabellera albina , y tambien tenia una mirada muy fria tanto que hasta congelaba pero tenia una sonrisa burlona y en la frente tenia el dibujo de la luna, y el tambien vestia una capa negra con el mismo signo,

los dos no sabian que hacer y tratan de moverce pero se desesperan mas cuando ven que esos dos tipos toman a sus amores y le agarran con una mano la barbilla y los dos le plantan un beso a cada quien y tanto como el kitsune y el rubio, habren los ojos como platos y los dos sentian como sus fuerzas se ivan llendo

-REIGAN!!!!!!-.grita una voz los dos tipos voltean y ven una enorme cantidad de energia espiritual y dan un salto para esquivar el ataque, pero soltaron a sus presas, y kurama y hisoka se desmallaron , tsuzuki y hiei se sintieron libres de esa extraña fuerza saltan ala picina y cada uno saca su koi

-quienes rayos son ustedes -.dice yusuke enfadado

-yo me llamo lulius-.dice el de cabellera morada

-.y yo me llamo senrio-.dice el albino-. Y tambien somo los que robamos los artefactos qu tratan de recuperar-.soltando una risa y todos se sorprenden-. pero...-.señalando a los inconcientes que estaban en los brazos de tsuzuki y hiei-,. Necesitamos las almas de ellos

-malditos-.ahora grita kuwabara, saca su espada espìritu cuando iva a atacarlos ellos habian desaparecidos

-a donde fueron-.dice keiko asustada

-kurama-.dice hiei tratando de que despertara, y este emite un gemido al igual que hisoka y los dos abren su hermosos ojos esmeraldas

-estas bien soka-.le dice tsuzuki hecho un mar de lagrimas

-tsuzuki-.susurra hisoka y solo aiente suavemente y se sienta

kurama no decia ni media palbra solo veia fijamente a hiei y este estaba con una cara muy preocupada

-hi...-.no pudo continua kurama por que en eso sintio como algo le oprimia el pecho y se sienta de un golpe y empieza a toser mucho, los shinigamis se alarman y hiei solo le da suaves palmaditas, pensando que a lo mejor tenia agua en los pulmones,

kurama trata de calmarce pero a cambio la tos empeora, a lo lejos yusuke ve eso y corre hacia ellos

-kitsune que ti...-pero las palabras se le mueren al ver que el suelo estaba lleno de sangre y voltea a ver al pelirojo y ve que no deja de toser sangre y se queda completamaente mudo y luego reacciona cuando ve su kistune se desmalla y empieza a comvulcionar, tsuzuki al igual que hisoka se paran y tratan de calmar a kurama, hiei se sentia impotente no sabia que hacer

yusuke llega, y atrás venia el resto y al igual que hiei se quedan mudos, pero reacciona yusuke antes que hie

-yukina as algo-.le grita yusuke sujetando a kurama para que no se lastimara con esos movimeintos bruscos

-ha..hai-. Dice la peliazul nerviosa y se arrodiya a un lado de hiei y concentra todo su poder espiritual para calmar a kurama y tratar de curar lo que sea que tuviera, poco a poco kurama deja convulcionar y yukina se deja caer en los brazos de kuwabara por lo cansada, pero este no se emociona por tener a yukina en sus brazos, por que le preocupaba la salud de su amigo, kurama seguia tosiendo sangre pero con menos intensidad y se calma hasta caer en la inconciencia

-ki..kitsune-.susurra angustiado hiei y para soepresa de todos le agarra la mano suavemente al pelirojo con delicadeza

CONTINUARA...

neon: snif...snif..TT

hiei-.ya deja de llorar loca

neon:pero como eres hiei no vez que nuestro lindo kitsune se nos muere

hiei-.nuestro...seria mio..-.el koorime le pasa una cajeta de pañuelos

neon-se suena la naris-. Bien por favor reviews

hiei-.eso la pone feliz y si no recive ninguno yo soy la que la aguanto

neon y hiei-. Hasta luego


	11. Chapter 11

Una terrible enfermedad

By: neon.san

Hiei kurama

Tusuzuki hisoka

-

-

-

-

01

Yusuke iva corriendo dirigiéndose a la habitación mientras llevaba a kurama cargando inconciente, atrás de el ivan muy preocupados sobre todo cierto koorime que no dejaba de ver la cara dormida de kurama.

Al llegar a la habitación, yusuke acuesta con sumo cuidado al pelirrojo en la cama, llubina se acerca para ver que podía hacer por el kitsune, hisoka se acerca y toca el hombro de kurama, su mirada se entristece, y voltea a hablarles, especialmente al koorime.

-su condición esta empeorando

-hisoka-san esta en lo correcto su condición esta decayendo, por lo pronto hay que dejarlo descansar

A todos no les queda otro opción y abandonan la habitación menos uno se mueve, y ese era hiei

-hiei-. Dice koenma molesto

-yo me quedo aquí-. Dice y ninguno se sorprende, pero koenma sale molesto por el quería quedarse con el.

02

Hiei miraba tiernamente al pelirojo y toma la mano de su kitsune y la aprieta un poco, este acto hizo que kurama abriera su verde mirada toda cansada

Kurama al ver a hiei agarrándole la mano-. Lo siento-. Dice susurrándole, mientras un para de gotas resbalan por su mejilla, el koorime niega con la cabeza mientras limpia con la mejilla de su mano aquel liquido.

-no tienes que disculparte pero debiste decirme algo..mi kitsune

Kurama medio se sienta-. Yo…cof..cof-. La tos le impide seguir hablando, hiei le masajea la espalda esperando apaciguar la tos, pero su mirada se torna triste al ver otra vez ese liquido carmesí, kurama se acuesta de golpe.

-que pasa-, dice hiei preocupado

-duele-.dice sujetándose fuertemente la ropa-. El pe..pecho

El koorime pone una de sus manos en el pecho del kitsune empezando a brotar una energía, rodeando al pelirrojo.

-hiei..tu-.dice el pelirrojo sorprendido, pero empezando a relajarse

El koorime le sonríe tiernamente -. Yo nunca uso mis poderes curativos, por que no existía una persona tan importante como tu.

El pelirrojo le sonríe, por la energía va haciendo que se este quedando dormido con una sonrisa, mientras hiei hace todo lo posible para que no sienta dolor.

03

-estas bien soka-. Dice el ojos amatista, no le gustaba que su niño hubiera sido besado por alguien mas, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la palidez extrema del chico.

-no te preocupes solo es cansancio, lo que necesito es descansar un poco-. Dice hisoka sentándose en el sofá, tsuzuki también se sienta al lado de el.

El ojos amatistas estira un brazo, haciendo que hisoka se recargue en su pecho-., entonces descansa un poco, aprovecha que los demás fueron a investigar, y estamos solo-. Hisoka siente cansinamente, cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo.

04

-que hacemos koenma-. Dice yusuke preocupado de que esos tipos volvieran a aparecer

-bueno ahora que me acuerdo, hace tiempo escuche de esos tipos-. Decia y todos lo voltean a ver

-habla de una voz-. Decían todos en coro.

-estos dos sujetos son hermanos, pero de diferentes padres pertenecen a una clase mucho mas alta que s superior-. Dice y yusuke y kuwabara no pueden creerlo que exista algo mas fuerte que s si casi ni podían con los demonios de clase s-. el de cabellera albina su poder viene de la luna y el otro de las tinieblas, se creían que estaban muertos por un incidentes en el que ellos estaba involucrados, por que desde aquella vez no se volvieron a ver.

-una pregunta-. Dice botan-. Si mas no recuerdo ustedes dijeron que ellos comentaron que necesitaban las almas de kurama y hisoka-san, pero para que.

-a eso se refiere que para activar los objetos se necesitan de dos almas que se les parezca pero a la vez sean diferentes.

-eh-.dicen todos no entendiendo

-bu..bueno es algo difícil de explica-. Dice con una gotita en la cabeza-. En resumen si ellos obtienen las almas nuestra victoria sobre ellos seria casi nula.

-como esta eso de casi-. Dice keiko sorprendiendo a todos, por que no prestaron a tensión a casi solo a nula( pues claro tenia que ser cerebrito)

-por que según la leyenda de esos artefactos, también hay dos guardianes, que se encargan de cuidar las almas, ellos en pocas palabras podrían ser los héroes.

-que romántico..-dicen todas la chicas, es eso se quedan pensando y gritan dos nombres-. Hiei.-san y tsuzuki-san

Unos aplausos se empieza a oír, voltean todos y ven a los mismos sujetos.

-príncipe koenma es un honor para nosotros que sepa de nuestra existencia-. Dice el albino burlándose.

-hermano recuerda a que vinimos

-es cierto-., los ojos de ambos empezaron a brillar, mientras todos quedan expectantes.

05

En la sala del hotel tsuzuki se había quedado dormido también, en eso los ojos de hisoka se abrieron de golpe, estaban opacos, se separa lentamente del de ojos amatistas, pero este ni siquiera se percata del movimiento al contrario cuando hisoka se para Este te voltea al otro lado, hisoka se marcha perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

06

La sonrisa de los dos sujetos se ensanchan, todos voltean a ver a que sonreían y su sorpresa es mayor al ver a hisoka

-hisoka que haces aquí-, le dice yusuke, pero este ni siquiera lo voltea a ver y empieza a caminar en dirección a los sujetos, todos lo tratan de detener pero era como si una barrera impidiera acercárseles, para horror de todos el de cabellos blancos le extiende la mano, y este la acepta.

-reacciona hisoka-. Le grita kuwabara

El albino esta a apunto de besar a hisoka, cuando de repente unas sombras lo empieza a atacar, haciendo que soltara a hisoka y retrocedieran, el efecto que estaba sobre el rubio desaparece, y hisoka se desmaya, cuando esta apunto de caer al suelo un sujeto lo detiene, todos no lo conocían.

El hombre era como de la estatura de tsuzuki solo un poquito mas grande, el pelo también castaño, vestido de traje, ojos azules de mirada severa, y traía puestos unos lentes, el hombre miro al grupo y luego al chico inconciente en sus brazos.

-donde esta el idiota de tsuzuki-. Dice el sujetó de gafas con algo de enojo.

-quien es usted-. Dice koenma poniéndose delante del grupo

-usted debe ser el príncipe koenma, yo soy tatsumi el jefe de tsuzuki e hisoka

CONTINUARAAAAAAA

NYAAAAAAA NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS POR TARDARME TANTO, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO EH ESTADO MUY OCUPADA PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTI REVIEWS POR FA


End file.
